Coma
by TheFreakingAvatarKorra
Summary: "You don't understand. You will soon. Just promise me when I'm gone that you'll protect the city and defeat the Equalists?" That was all 1 year ago. When Korra was still alive. 1 year ago today, Avatar Korra died in Mako's arms.
1. Chapter 1

**Yello, TLAT here. xD Originally, I was going to make this a crossover with Doctor Who- Where she's hurt, and she says:**

**"Mako... I'm sorry." **

**And her hands start glowing and OMG REGERATION /Shot**

**(That's a free prompt go ahead and use it if you feel like)**

**Okay, so instead I decided it wasn't gonna be like that cuz I didn't know where I'd take that. xD**

**Starts after the battle in Ep 7, season 1.**

* * *

Korra stood outside of the Sato mansion, leaning purposely on one of the walls, staring blankly into the night sky as she thought back to the battle. She'd been avoiding everyone, while they waited for a Police Force blimp. She didn't know what to say to her friends, and she probably wouldn't be able to talk to them about all of this. She'd been right this whole time, but her friends had turned on er.

"Korra." Tenzin called her name, coming up to her. She quickly placed her hands on her hips, acting like everything was okay.

"Yes, Tenzin?" She asked as casually as possible, forcing the cocky attitude to come out in her voice. But she failed.

"Won't you speak to your friends?" He asked. Korra looked away.

"No. When I told them about my theory in the first place, they didn't believe me. I'm sure they're all too mad at me now for exposing the truth about Asami's father. I've probably ruined her life now." She blurted.

Tenzin looked at her, shocked. "Korra-" But she cut him off.

"That's always what happens! Whenever the Avatar makes a friend or two, something bad always happens to them! Like with Avatar Roku! Roku's friend MURDERED him to start that stupid war in the first place! Bad, bad, bad!" Korra continued, her anger and hurt coming to the surface. It was clear she was upset, but what about was a mystery.

But by that time, Korra's friends had heard her screams and decided that they were going to figure out what was going on.

"What's happening?" Bolin asked, walking towards the two, followed closely by Asami and Mako. Korra noticed that Asami looked very shaken. She bit her lip in guilt.

"Tenzin, I want to talk to my friends...alone." Korra bit out. Tenzin sighed, but nodded and left the group.

Korra turned to look at them, her eyes studying each of their faces carefully, before she spoke.

"This is my fault."

The three of them were all taken aback to what she said. Korra sighed, and explained.

:Your emotions on all of your faces. I can read them, and I caused them. Asami, I've ruined your life now since I exposed your father's ties with the equalists. I caused you hurt, which caused Mako hurt, and everything just blew up in my face. I can't tell you how mad I am at myself for this." She said, panting.

Asami's eyes widened. "Korra, I may be upset about my father, but-"

"Don't. I know you all blame me for this, and you have the right to do so. Go ahead. Maybe I'll be free of this soon..." Korra trailed off, looking down.

Mako shook his head. "Korra, you're not making any kind of sense. Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked.

Korra softly laughed, and at the same time tears began to flow from her ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Maybe on the outside, yeah. I'm perfectly okay." She said.

"Doesn't look like it." Bolin commented sarcastically, earning an elbow in the ribs from his brother. He yelped, but he shut up.

Korra laughed a bit more, then shook her head. "You don't understand. You will soon. Just promise me when I'm gone that you'll protect the city and defeat the Equalists?"

"What? When you're gone? What are you talking-"

"Just promise me!"

Mako turned to look at Asami and Bolin before nodding.

"We promise." He said, voice deep and confused.

Korra flashed a weak smile. "Thank you."

They nodded.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've brought on you all." Then she pushed herself from the wall, and removed her hand from her side, revealing the sight of horrors.

The wall was stained with a red, sticky liquid, later recognized as blood. Korra's blood. From her side protruded a sharp, red piece of metal.

"Oh my god, KORRA!" They shrieked as she staggered and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Tenzin came running over.

"Get her up, NOW!"

* * *

That was all 1 year ago. 1 year ago today, the Avatar Korra Mako knew had died in his arms. And it had left him scarred since then, having one of his closest friends die. He quit pro-bending for good, and they'd beaten Amon and the Equalists long ago. Mako lived on Air Temple Island, while Bolin and Asami stayed in the city. He rarely went out.

Everyone on the air temple tried to help out with him, raise his spirits, but nothing worked. Even Ikki was less energetic these days, they were all deeply saddened by the passing of Korra. And everybody knew the same fact.

Mako would never be whole again.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, there was a house. That house was home to a healer, the best one in the whole city. She had retired from her job, because a more important one had arisen.

She had no time anymore to help other people living in the city, because she was given strict orders by Tenzin that she had to focus on her.

The one patient she had left. A coma victim. Someone so important that they had to keep trying on freeing her from this state. Because the world couldn't survive without her, no matter how many people fought for peace in the four nations. Only one person could keep the world in balance. Who was this person?

This person was Avatar Korra.

* * *

**So, like? Love? Review?**

**This is going to be Makorra, maybe Bosami, idk what it'll be. And this will follow Mako, Asami, and Bolin as they fight a new enemy without Korra until she is freed from her coma. She will be free.**

**Anyways, follow for more, and feed back is much loved. c:**

**-Lunar**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaack! :D**

Tenzin and all of Korra's friends held her carefully as they got her away from the wall and to where Lin was.

"What happened?!" Lin asked, her eyes falling on the injured Avatar.

"She just collapsed! She was talking to us like she was going to die!" Bolin wailed.

"She won't die! I won't let her!" Mako said, a growl in his tone.

"She can't die now! Amon would rule everything without her! Plus, she's our friend, a close one at that!" Asami added.

"Well, we can't do anything around here! We need to get her to a medic!" Tenzin countered.

May that moment, a miracle happened. Naga, Korra's pet Polar-Bear Dog came running over the the group, tongue hanging out. At the sight of her owner, she let out a soft whine. She lowered herself so they could get her on.

"We can't wait for the Police blimp! We need her to be treated now, the best option we have is Naga!" Tenzin announced.

Mako gather up the unconscious, bleeding Korra into his arms. His panic grew when he felt no pulse on her wrist.

"Her heart rate is gone! No pulse!" He shouted in terror.

"No time to lose!" Tenzin replied rushed.

They helped Korra onto her pet's back, before Tenzin jumped on, and began to walk Naga off to the city.

"Wait! I want to come!" Mako said.

Asami stopped him. "Mako, let Tenzin get her there! We can get there soon as well, but right now, we need to help Lin! She's been injured too." She spoke softly, sadness In her eyes.

Mako grimaced, standing there, unsure what to do. He could run off to follow the fast fading Naga, or he could stay there and help. With a long sigh, he relaxed his leg muscles.

"I'll stay."

* * *

Asami walked down the hallways of her house. Now that she was back in business, no matter that her father was placed in jail, she could live without the stress of going bankrupt. But her mind was on something else.

Today marked the 1 year anniversary of Korra's death. This day was a terrible one. All of the memories of the event were still fresh in her mind, as well as Bolin and Mako- oh, Mako... He'd be so devastated today. She had to call Bolin, get him together with his brother. She'd be there too.

Mako had broken up with her 3 months after Korra's death. He didnt say a word after he broke up with her. No one could get through to him. Her passin had really taken a toll on poor Mako. Because technically, Korra had been already dead when he had gathered her up in his arms, ready to place her atop Naga. He had held the Avatar's dead body.

Asami shuddered as she made her way to her office. She was going to call Bolin. He dialed the number of his apartment in the city. (He'd been recruited in a champion pro-bending team) and she waited for the ringing to stop. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" His voice was full of sadness, and Asami knew he had been dreading this day.

"It's me." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Hey, Asami. How are you handling?" Bolin's tone softened after he knew who it was.

Asami and Bolin had been dating for two months now. He'd asked her out in the spur of a moment they'd shared, and she'd said yes. She didn't regret saying yes, but she wished that a certain friends was still with them.

"I'm worried about Mako. I think we should do something for him, you know?" Asami said to him.

"...You haven't heard about the attacks, have you." Was Bolin's reply.

Asami almost choked on her own breath. "WHAT?! Attacks?! What attacks! On today of all days?!" She screamed.

"That's not even the worst part. It's a new Triad group. But their name... Their name is Sî Avatar. That means _dead _Avatar." He choke out the last part.

Asami wanted to flip her desk. She wanted to scream at the world for being so cruel. "WHY THOSE LITTLE-"

"Asami, cool it. We'll bring these Jerkbenders to justice. But the Police force is being hit with fines because they didnt stop the death of Avatar Korra. They need money, desperately. Without any, they can't go after Sî Avatar." He explained.

Asami's jaw dropped. "Oh, they can have my money! I don't care if I give every last penny, they can take it! Anything to take down this Sî Avatar group! They're mocking Korra's death!" She shouted into the phone.

Bolin sighed. "Asami, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is KORRA we're talking about! Do I have to remind you she DIED on my property?! Do you know how bad I felt on that day, the day I saw her die?!" She screamed. She felt tears rolling down her soft cheeks.

"I felt like life had no meaning! It was like my mom all over again! That day, I vowed to let no one die when I could do something! And if Sî Avatar is left untouched, they'll continue attacking, and people will die!" She sobbed, her grip on the phone tightening.

"You feel guilty about what happened..." Bolin mumbled.

Asami took a shuddering breath. "Don't we all?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Bolin was silent.

"Anyway, we still have to be there for Mako, attacks and Sî Avatar or not. I'll meet you on Air Temple Island in an hour, Okay?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"Alright." Was Bolin's response. "I'll see you in an hour." Then he hung up the phone. Asami set the phone down shakily.

Then she buried her face in her hands and sobbed into them. She let her tears of sadness and guilt wash her hands, the very ones who'd worn an Equalist glove. The disgrace weapon.

This was the scarring caused by Korra's death.

**Gawd, that was depressing. O.o **

**R&R?**


End file.
